gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats in GTA San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' cheat codes are similar to those of its predecessors, requiring input of a series of controller button commands or a keyboard. When a cheat code is successfully entered, a "Cheat Activated" message will appear on the upper left corner of the screen to confirm the cheat has been entered. The following cheat codes must be entered during gameplay. Note that the PlayStation 2 and Xbox require the use of the D-Pad (up, down, left, right), (NOTE: this is not the analog stick) for directional input. For the Xbox 360, Black is RB and White is LB. __TOC__ Player Vehicles Themes/pedestrian behavior Many of these cheats are used in the game during the Los Santos Riots. Gangs Time and weather Negative effects of cheating Cheating in GTA San Andreas has been proven to have some negative effects on missions and gameplay. The following list contains side effects that may arise by playing the game with cheats. To avoid any of these side effects, it is recommended to use cheat codes only after the game has been completed or on an alternate save file. *Cheating decreases your Criminal Rating by 10. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the bike chase of Just Business and during shooting from the car in End of the Line will fail the mission, destroying the bike/Feltzer (End of the Line), and CJ will eventually be Wasted. *Enabling the "Health and Armor" cheat during the Lure mission will immediately destroy your doors, making the mission more difficult. *The Health and Armor cheat does not have an effect on the DA's car on 555 We Tip. *Enabling the "Lock Wanted Level" cheat will cause a glitch on the Mike Toreno mission stopping the script after the red marker. *The second riot cheats are not reversible, and will be permanent on the save file once activated. *When the "Pedestrians attack with Golf Clubs" cheat is activated in the game during the Madd Dogg mission will cause Madd Dogg to immediately jump from the roof. *The Max Fat and Max Muscle cheats make it difficult for you to date Helena Wankstein. *The Super Punches cheat are not recommended during the Riot events of Los Santos. Since any civilian (including CJ) being punched with this cheat turned on will automatically die (unless the infinite health cheat is turned on). *The Recruit Anyone cheats reverse in effect during Gang Wars. *The missions Burning Desire, Life's a Beach, Photo Opportunity, and Madd Dogg cannot be completed if too many cheats have been used before the mission. *Putting in too many cheats (approximately 45+) before a cutscene crashes the game. *If you enable the Jetpack cheat whilst CJ has stepped on a red mission marker, will eventually stop the game, the screen turns black and only the mission title is displayed. *The Pedestrians Riot cheat makes the mission "Madd Dogg" impossble to complete, as Madd Dogg jumps before you have enough time to park the truck under him, why this happens is unknown. * If you enter the Flying Cars cheat, and you drive a car into any body of water, CJ will become stuck in the car and will not be able to get out. Same applies when bailing out whilst in the air (rarely). * If you enter the Cars Float Away When Hit cheat too many times, cars will sometimes spawn in midair and fall from the sky. Also, random cars will explode as soon as CJ is within spawning distance of them. * If you enable the Flying Cars cheat, random NPC cars may suddenly lift off and fly away. * Enabling the Health and Armor cheat during the mission Reuniting The Families (the chase part) will not repair Sweet's car. * Enabling the Destroy All Cars cheat during the mission Reuniting The Families (possibly to make the cop cars & bikes destroyed quickly) will make Sweet's car explode and will make CJ stuck inside the car (unable to get out). * If the Cars Float On Water cheat is enabled, the Nevada will roll backwards when it spawns. * Enabling the "Destroy All Cars" when CJ on Vehicle will cause all visible vehicles to explode, Wasting him. * Enabling time cheats (Midnight for example), may cause the ingame time to progress and it will never stop unless the cheat is enabled again (causing CJ's health to quickly drain if he gets hungry). * Enabling Fat and Stamina Cheats will cause CJ to not be allowed to work out in any gym. Tricks *During the third mission, Sweet & Kendl, if you type in the cheat "Bounty on your head", you will cause your gang to attack you. However, if you are able to run them over with a vehicle, de-activate the "Bounty on your head" cheat, activate the cheats "Recruit Anyone" and "Maximum Respect" cheat, lock on and recruit them, they will become your allies. They have a lot of health and they can take a lot of damage. Also, they never de-spawn. This is confirmed for PC. *Whilst the "Speed up time" cheat is activated at least twice, inputting Left, Down, Right, Up, Left, Down, Right, Up on the PS2 controller when listening to the radio in a vehicle will allow you to skip tracks. Category:Cheats Category:GTA San Andreas